


The Lost Daughter of Aera

by Light_LeFay2003



Series: Daughter of Peace and War [1]
Category: Based off a Roleplay on Amino, Devil May Cry, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Darkness, F/M, Fighting, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rpga, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_LeFay2003/pseuds/Light_LeFay2003
Summary: Light is an Aeran that isn't like other people from her home, for one she has this aura around her that feels like a mix of light and dark which is very rare among other Aerans, two she is the only Aeran in existence that knows of or even how to use Rune magic and control the Healers Flame, Silver Flames, Three she left her home unlike others who'd rather stay. Though Light's life hasn't exactly been easy going or happy, she's thankful for the family and friend she has, but with war being edged by the Demon King and Light constantly is getting hurt. (This is semi based on a roleplay i am in on Amino)





	The Lost Daughter of Aera

The last rays of light finally disappeared over the western horizon leaving the world to go dark and cold around a young Aeran girl. She shivered, cursing softly in a non-English language that, if heard, no one would understand. This Aeran was known as Light SilverGrace, an Aeran girl with silvery white hair and her eyes were a sharp yet soft pastel blue, for the moment, her skin was a deep yet perfect tan colour, and she wore a torn up pastel green and purple striped shirt with jeans; but she didn't have any shoes on. Right now, after all the villages she'd been running past, she wished she stopped and got at least a shawl to keep her warm. "I hate the cold." Light mumbles to herself in perfect English. "But at least I'm being burned... or burning down the forest around me." She glanced at the trees near her and shuddered to contemplate about the fire she can set those trees in. The small Aeran shook her head to clear her thoughts and start to walk until...

"Dante!" A voice called out, making Light freeze in her tracks. It sounded way to close for comfort. The young Aeran looked behind her and saw a golden-haired stranger with eerie purple eyes. He wore gold and purple armour and looked very powerful. This troubled the little Aeran. "Dante! There's a girl over here!" The newcomer yelled again. With the second yell, Light's mind sparked to awareness, and she took off running in the opposite direction of the strange male with all the speed she could summon. Fear grabbed ahold of the Aeran's mind before she could think of the punishment of running from this male. She didn't know just how fast this person was, or if he could use magic as she can, or even if he was a friend or a foe.

"Wait, kid! We won't hurt you, come back!" The stranger yelled to Light, sounding like he was doing all he could to catch up to her. Without thinking, Light gathered her light magic into a miniature orb and shot it at the man following her. The magic made him falter back in confusion, never once has he witnessed anyone handle magic like this, particularly light magic, it truly shocked the young fellow in more ways than one. Light, on the other hand, looked like she was about to have a heart attack for what she had just done, she's never once attacked anything other than demons and an occasional untamed once-in-a-while, but that is it nothing else.

"How did you do that?" The stranger asks in an awestruck type of voice. Light flinched under this strange male's stare, his purple eyes were glowing in the dark shadows of the forest cast by the moon's faint light. She knew her own eyes were glowing as well the only difference was that her eyes were radiating a brilliant white hue.

"What do you mean, can't everyone do that?" The young Aeran asked back, this strange male obviously didn't know anything of light magic's ability to create things. The small ball she made was the easiest thing any Aeran could make. Light then mentally kicked herself for forgetting that she isn't in Aera anymore and looked at the newcomer's confused face. "I'm sorry, I tend to forget this place isn't like where I'm from." She said with a surprisingly gentle voice. The stranger blinks a couple of times then begins to chuckle. His laughing startled the young Aeran. "Wh why are you l laughing?!" Light yelped, staring at the male with wide eyes.

"I apologise, it's just that I have never seen anyone who could use light magic like that, at least no one from this country..." The male pauses for a moment then smiled. "So where are you from?"

Light winces lightly and gazes of her toes, whenever she told anyone that she was from the continent of light she was either pushed into slavery, chased from the settlement, or was welcome to stay for a while then the village was burned down that night thanks to the demon's chasing her, the Aeran shook her head to clear her head from the unpleasant memories.

Light looked up at the male in front of her and says, "I'm from Aera..." She closed her eyes and waited to get hurt; instead, she felt strong arms surrounding her body, pulling her into a hug. Light opens her eyes, she saw the stranger's face and felt this male's aura. His aura was a mix between light and darkness, it comforted the little Aeran and nearly lulled her to sleep.

"Sin! There you are! Why did you run?!" Another voice shouted, again it sounded male. The yelling from this male sounded very angry that it made the Aeran flinch. "Calm down Dante." The stranger holding Light, Sin, growled, his grip on her body tightening slightly. The young Aeran looked at the male called Dante and saw that he had white hair and ice like blue eyes, he wore a red leather jacket, a white shirt underneath, and black/red pants and boots.

Dante growled and shook his head. "So, this is the girl you shouted about?" He said looking at Light with an amazed look in his eyes. She felt Sin nod and smiled slightly, "Yes she is, sorry I ran, she bolted from me." He said with a grin on his face. "She was fast and light on her feet, but she was really great with light magic. Plus she is an Aeran just want you to know." Once Sin finished explaining Dante looked like he was going to start yelling again, but luckily he didn't, he just lets out a frustrated sigh.

"She's an Aeran? Then what is she doing here?" Dante growled, his eyes flickering a blood red colour. He once again looked at the young Aeran, she flinches under his gaze and scowled down at her feet. To Light, she knew that he already hated her, but his emotions didn't radiate hate. All she sensed from this guy was love and sadness. "Looks like we have to take her with us then," Dante said with a grin. "There is no way she's staying out here on her own, not with demons out here."

Light's eyes widened from shock, terror gripped her body and mind. Without thinking, she got out of Sin's grip and begins to run, but when she turns around she saw a demon leaping to strike, it's intention was for Sin. The young Aeran changed her direction and ran to defend him. Light pushed Sin out of the way of the attack, but the demon bit her right shoulder. Its claws dug into her stomach making the small Aeran cough up blood, her vision slowly started to darken. The demon was pushed off her and killed by someone she couldn't recognise accurately. Then Sin came into her vision, saying something that she couldn't hear.

"Kid, stay with me, stay alive, you are going to be okay." Sin's voice said suddenly, it sounded like he was truly worried for her. After a couple of tries, she finally manages to find her voice. "Light... my n name... is Light." She rasps out softly. Sin stares at Light for a long moment then smiles sadly. "That is a wonderful name, Light." He says just as tears fell down his face. "Don't... cry... f for me..." Light said, she smiles sadly. "I'll... b be... okay." The young Aeran finally blacked out from blood loss.

"LIGHT!" Sin's voice echoed through the darkness.

"Wake up, my child. Live."


End file.
